Mandy Gets A Sibling
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: Sequel to "Reunited, Revisited". Warning: contains mpreg. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Once upon a time, there was a fanfiction writer. And she wrote a fanfiction called "Reunited", about her favorite yaoi couple, Matt and Mello. Then she decided to make a sequel called "Reunited, Revisited". In that sequel, Matt defied the laws of anatomy and logic by knocking Mello up. Somehow that story was popular with several people, both on Fanfiction and deviantART. So our twisted little heroine decided to make yet _another_ sequel. This is that sequel, and in it Matt once again spits in the face of science. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Matt and Mello wanted to raise their daughter to believe that she was born like any other child--that is, from a woman. That Matt was her birth father and after the death of her mother he met, fell in love with, and married Mello. They didn't like deceiving their precious Mandy, but they felt it was better than having to explain to her that Mello was in fact her birth mother, especially since they weren't sure exactly how Mello got pregnant in the first place several years ago. Actually, they hadn't told her this alibi yet. She was still young, and hadn't asked about where babies came from yet, and that was when they decided they would tell her.

But that was before their lives became even more complicated, when Mello began throwing up one morning. Actually, this was the fifth time that week he had been experiencing unusual nausea. At first he contributed it to food poisoning (cooking wasn't exactly Matt's strong suit), but on the fifth morning that this occurred, Matt got worried.

"Mels, honey, are you sure you're not...you know, pregnant again?" he asked for the third time. "You only threw up when you were pregnant with Mandy, or on rare occasions when you OD on chocolate, which you haven't done since Wammy's."

Mello thought for a second and placed his hand on his stomach. "I...Matt, I doubt it. Just because I was able to get pregnant once...I'm sure that was a one-time thing. I don't think I could be--ugh..." He was interrupted by another wave of sickness engulfing his body. When he finished puking again, he continued. "Besides, if I am pregnant, then we'll have to tell Mandy about...you know, last time..." he said. "You know if other kids her age find out she was the result of a male pregnancy, she'll get teased, or even worse, kidnapped and taken to some top-secret research facility or something. I don't want to put her through that, Matty...and we can't raise her believing that it's normal for men to have kids either."

Matt sighed. "You have a point, Mello...but still, I won't be able to rest until I know what's wrong with you. I'm going to buy you a test, okay?"

Mello smiled at his husband. "Okay..." He looked down at his stomach. "Matt...in a way, I would like another kid...and Mandy loves babies. You think she'd want a sibling?"

"Hmm, maybe," Matt said with a grin. "And I'd like another baby too, to be honest...anyway, I'll go get your test now, babe...you should lie down and rest in the meantime, okay?"

"All right," Mello said, reaching his hand out for Matt to help him up, then going into their bedroom and kissing the redhead before crawling back into bed.

"Daddy Mello! Daddy Matt!" a high-pitched voice squealed, running into their room. She referred to both of them as "Daddy" for two reasons: one being that she didn't know that Mello was her mom yet, and the other being that Mello felt awkward being referred to as "Mommy". Besides, they weren't the only gay couple with children in LA. Probably the only one who could say their child was entirely their own biologically, but that was besides the point.

"Hey, sweetie," Matt said, picking her up and ruffling her chin-length red hair. "You're awake, I see."

"Uh-huh!" she said, nodding. She looked over at her blond-haired parent. "Does Daddy Mello's tummy still hurt?" she asked.

"A little," Mello said. "But I'll be fine, Mandy, really."

Matt walked over to the bed with their daughter and sat her between himself and Mello. She looked at the sick blonde and kissed his forehead, then he felt a small hand rubbing his belly. Matt couldn't help but 'aww' aloud at the scene, then when Mandy hugged Mello it was almost a cuteness overload.

"Hey, Mandy, I'm gonna go to the store for a bit. Did you wanna stay here?" Matt asked her. She nodded, still clinging to Mello. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" She shook her head, and with that he hugged his family goodbye and left.

When he got to the drugstore, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before getting out of his car and called a number.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Dr. Hoskins answered on the other line.

"Yeah, hi, it's Matt," he said. "I'm calling about Mello."

"Um, all right...what's wrong with him?"

"Well, nothing's 'wrong' per se, but..." Matt hesitated, "I think Mello might be pregnant again. He hasn't tested yet, but I'm at the drugstore now getting one."

"Um...o--okay," Dr. Hoskins said. "So, you're calling now because..."

"Because I just wanted you to know we might be coming," Matt said. "Probably this afternoon."

"Okay, well I'll be expecting you then, Matt," he said. Matt replied with a word of thanks, hung up, and exited the car. When he got inside the store, he went straight to the family planning section, grabbed a pregnancy test, then walked to another aisle to grab a bottle of nausea medicine. He went to the counter to purchase the two items, went back to the car, and drove home. Upon returning to his and Mello's room, he found his husband and daughter asleep, Mandy's hand still on Mello's stomach. He left the paper bag on the nightstand and went into the living room where he wouldn't disturb them.

(later)

"Matty!" a shocked Mello gasped from the bathroom. The redhead paused his game and ran to Mello's side. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the digital readout for Mello's test.

It was positive.

"Oh, Mello! You're having another baby! That's great!" he cried, hugging him. "Let's go tell Mandy; she'll be so excited about being a big sister!"

"Yeah..." Mello said, nervously patting his stomach. "But we'll have to explain a lot to her, you know that, right?"

"Of course we will," Matt said. "But she's our baby girl. She won't think of you any differently, I promise."

Mello smiled nervously. "Okay, let's go tell her..." He took Matt's hand and went out to their front yard where Mandy was playing.

"Mandy, sweetie, we have some good news for you!" Matt said. "Come inside and we'll tell you!"

Their daughter came sprinting inside. "What is it? What is it? What is it?" she asked, jumping up and down as if someone had replaced the bones in her legs with springs.

"Well, first...Mello and I need to explain something to you first..." Matt told her. Mello blushed.

"Okay..." Mandy said. Then she happened to catch a glimpse of a photo album next to Matt's Xbox. "Ooh, pictures! Can I see?"

Matt chuckled. Mandy went over and grabbed the album, bringing it over to Matt. He recognized it as an album of pictures from when he and Mello were kids...as well as a few, ahem...more recent pictures that Mello didn't know about. He sat Mandy up on his lap and opened it to a page that happened to feature a picture of a heavily pregnant Mello asleep on the couch, lying on his side with one hand resting on his very prominent stomach. Matt made sure not to let Mello see said picture.

"Daddy Mello?" Mandy asked, and Matt groaned. So much for hiding those pictures..."I didn't know you used to have a Santa belly..." The blonde looked over Matt's shoulder, confused.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

"Well, you were just so cute, and I knew you wouldn't let me take them if you were awake, love..." Matt said, kissing Mello on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "and we're gonna tell Mandy now anyway..."

Mello sighed. "Mandy, dear...that was actually you inside me. Do you know how babies are made?"

Mandy shook her head.

"Well, a baby is made when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much...and, well...they do things together. Most of the time the mommy is a girl, which I'm sure you know...but something very special happened with us. I got pregnant with you. You're our little miracle baby, Mandy..." Mello told her, hugging her.

"So...you're my mommy?" she asked. Mello nodded, and she hugged him tightly. "Can I call you Mommy even though you're a boy?" Mello blushed, but again he nodded. Mandy threw her tiny arms around his neck and sighed happily, "I love you Mommy..."

"Hey, sweetheart, we still have to tell you our good news," Matt said. Mandy turned back to him with an eager expression on her face. Matt continued, "Well...Mommy--" he snickered, "Mommy and I are gonna have another baby! You're going to be a big sissy!"

Mandy stared at her father. "Another baby? Where is it?"

Mello pointed to his stomach, grinning. "In here, Mandy. Just like you were..."

"But...why isn't your tummy big like in the picture?" she asked innocently, putting her hand on it.

The blonde chuckled. "Well, it's only been in there for a few weeks. It won't get _that_ big for several more months yet...but it'll grow..."

"How will it come out?" she asked. Then her eyes lit up. "Ooh, is that what your belly button is for? Like, it stretches out and the baby squeezes itself through?"

Matt smiled at his daughter's question, trying not to burst out laughing. Surprisingly, he succeeded.

"No, dear...we'll tell you more about that when it's time for it to be born, okay? he replied, ruffling her hair again. She seemed to accept this answer, and she hugged her mommy and daddy again.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Not sure when though, because with it being the last 3 weeks before I graduate we've got a ton of stuff going on, and I also have work. Oh, and writer's block, which sucks.**


End file.
